Divertido Sentimiento
by LESVAL
Summary: El verdadero amor siempre es unido por el destino.... y quizás también gracias a la ayuda de una amiga un tantito despechada.


**DIVERTIDO SENTIMIENTO**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Summary: **El verdadero amor siempre es unido por el destino… Y quizás también con ayuda de una amiga un tantito despechada.

* * *

**S&H**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Seiya sólo asintió levemente, entre una mezcla extraña de completo mutismo, orgullo y fingida seguridad; atisbo una seductora sonrisa y luego sólo se trono las falanges de sus dedos.

A pesar de la calma que dibujaba su rostro, cualquiera podía adivinar que todo ello era para no evidenciar un tanto de nerviosismo cuidadosamente disimulado. No era que no quisiera salir a ese lugar, pero es que... él jamás se imaginó, ni en sus sueños más bizarros, que haría semejante ridiculez por conquistar el amor de aquellos preciosos ojos violetas. Si bien ya había escuchado que el amor volvía idiotas a las personas, jamás pensó que aquello le sucedería a él.

—¿Mina estás segura qué esta vez "_esto" _sí le gustara a Hotaru? —una venita se alzo impetuosamente en su sien, mientras volteaba a ver con dubitación a la multitud que ya se reunía como cada viernes en la plaza principal del colegio.

—¡Claro Seiya! No hay mujer en este mundo, a la que no le gustan los ositos de felpa y una romántica canción —la rubia lo miró fugazmente y en seguida volteó su rostro tratando de ocultar las infladas mejillas que luchaban por no dejar soltar una reprimida carcajada ante la ridícula imagen que se hallaba frente a ella—. ¡Vamos! ¿No me dirás que tienes miedo? ¿O sí? —cuestiono con diversión.

¡Esta sin duda era su venganza personal!

—¡Ya te dije que lo haré! —murmuro echándole un guiño con decidida picardía.

—¡Diablos! No pensé que lo fuera a hacer —musitó la rubia casi silente, arrugando el entrecejo con una pizca de arrepentimiento y nerviosismo.

Seiya se asomo por la ventana junto a la puerta que daba a la salida y observo con temor, que la multitud de alumnos se había duplicado y la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, ¡Ya era hora!... _y no había vuelta atrás. _Tomo el picaporte de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, no sin antes tragar saliva y llenar sus pulmones una vez más con aire relajante.

—Ok, ¡Por amor se es capaz de hacer las locuras más ridículas y jamás pensadas en el mundo! —murmuro para sí mismo, brindandose ánimo—. ¡Por ti bonita! —fue su último pensamiento. Así que con igual o más osadía que la chica a su lado, sonrío triunfante antes de tiempo… abrió la puerta y avanzó.

Sin duda alguna, Seiya Kou estaba a punto de hacer el oso más grande de su vida…

.

_**Días antes...**_

_.**  
**_

—¡Entra tú primero! —le ordeno Seiya, mientras empujaba a la rubia.

—¡No, entra tú! El profesor está acostumbrado a regañarte, es mejor que te sacrifiques primero. —Seiya realizo una mueca divertida ante el comentario de Mina, sabiendo perfectamente que la rubia no mentía.

—¡Bien! —expreso con un puchero resignado y tomo la perilla de la puerta entreabriéndola con sumo cuidado, escuchando al profesor decir:

_"Su nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, su familia acaba de mudarse a Tokio. Ella es una niña muy inteligente y es por eso que esta avanzada 2 años más… de lo que personas normales como ustedes deberían estar… así que muestren sus amabilidades jóvenes" _Escucho como el soberbio profesor remarcaba las últimas frases con notable prepotencia.

—¡Minaaaa! —murmuro con voz ronca y baja, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con delicadeza—. Podemos entrar, hay nueva alumna… ¡Una cerebrito!

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó la rubia sin comprender. Ella sabia que las conclusiones precipitadas de Seiya casi, por no decir _siempre _resultaban erroneas, fantasiosas o simplemente estúpidas.

—¿Y eso qué? —espeto con fingida ofensa, cruzándose de brazos en el acto—. Pues que, el profesor seguramente tratará de quedar bien ante la nueva preferida y seguramente... ¡No nos reprendera! —comento orgulloso de su conclusión.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué inteligente eres Seiya! —argumento Minako con sarcasmo—. ¡Vale! ¡Ve tú entonces! ¡Yo no me arriesgo! Si veo que te regaña muy fuerte mejor no entro.

—¡Que cobarde eres! —expreso entrecerrando los ojos—. En fin… ¡Hay te ves! —extendió su mano a modo de despedida y dio un paso aproximándose más a la puerta, suspiro fuertemente y sonrió con descaro por si el profesor, efectivamente lo regañaba.

Pero tan pronto entro, lo único que sus ojos pudieron ver fueron dos orbes color violetas… y eran preciosos. Se quedo petrificado en esa posición, con la boca ligeramente abierta, el dorso agachado, la cabeza arriba y aún con la mano sobre el picaporte en posición catatónica. Su respiración se contuvo y su corazón… aunque latía tan fuertemente y podría resultar molesto, no lo era. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable, mariposas revolotearon en su estomago y cuando se dio cuenta que esos ojos violetas igual lo miraban a él, ¡Sí!… Se sintió llegar al cielo. ¡Eran los ojos más hermosos que él jamás había visto!

—¡Qué bella! —exclamo impulsivo en voz alta, ella rió. ¡Una risa hermosa también! Pensó Seiya para sí mismo.

De improvisto el profesor aclaro su voz interrumpiendo el novelesco momento.

—¡Buenas tardes señor Kou! ¡Llega tarde _como siempre_! ¡Ja, no me sorprendería saber que a todas las clases es igual...!—pronuncio el profesor con ironía, haciéndolo reaccionar de su embobamiento.

Seiya lo ignoró, restándole importancia a su despotismo y avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de la bella joven de esbelta figura, cabello corto y tiernos ojos violetas.

—¡Buenos días bonita! ¡Soy Seiya Kou! ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que los angelitos tuvieran que estudiar. —arguyó con coquetería, acompañando su carisma con la mejor sonrisa que poseyo. A continuación le hizo una reverencia a la joven, la tomo de la mano y finalmente deposito en aquella frágil mano un atento beso. La Pelinegra asintió sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Le había encantado ese romántico gesto ¿Y a quién no?

—¡Señor Kou, entre al salón y deje de hacerse el interesante! —espeto con impaciencia el profesor.

—En realidad… —la joven hablo, Y Seiya encontró en aquella voz el sonido más melodioso del mundo—, si se fija bien profesor, el joven Kou ya está dentro del salón. —comento con ingenio y todos rieron ante el comentario de la nueva alumna. Seiya la vio divertido y ella le guiño un ojo en complicidad.

—¡Cómo sea!… —refunfuño el profesor visiblemente avergonzado—. Si yo fuera usted señorita, no me metería en conversaciones ajenas, ¡Es de muy mala educación!

—¡Huy! Y qué bueno que no es así profesor, porque si usted fuera yo, entonces yo tendría que ser usted… y seguramente también me deprimiría el hecho de ser tan fea y gruñona. ¡No es bueno para la salud tanto enojo! —le dijo Hotaru con un gesto de fingida inocencia.

Seiya no podía creer la osadía de la joven; el profesor por otro lado estaba petrificadamenté avergonzado delante de toda la clase.

—¡Busquen un asiento libre y quédense quietos! ¡Antes de que los mande a ambos a la dirección! —grito el profesor sin saber que decir… al mismo tiempo que se daba la espalda para escribir en la pizarra. Hotaru lo ignoró y le enseño la lengua con diversión tan pronto el profesor se dio la vuelta, Seiya estaba fascinado por su audacia.

—¿Te sientas a mi lado bonita? —le ofreció con galanteó y ella acepto. Ambos caminaron dirigiéndose a la última fila, ofreciéndole el lugar que usualmente era de Mina… junto a él.

Durante toda la clase intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas comprometedoras. Seiya buscaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarla, pidiéndole el borrador, el lápiz, el sacapuntas, el corrector… y cualquiera otra cosa que supusiera poder tocar su mano.

Cualquiera juraría que a Hotaru también le había gustado Seiya, porqué lo espiaba cada que podía, le sonreía y repetidamente se mordía el labio inferior de forma coqueta. Otras veces simplemente movía su negro cabello con inocente sensualidad. Así estuvieron todo el día… dirigiéndose sonrisas correspondidas e intercambiando pequeños comentarios, cómo de lo aburrida que era la materia, o que ya querían salir al receso, ¡Excusas! Se habían llevado más que bien, la química desbordaba de ellos y Seiya se notaba más feliz que nunca.

Al pasar las horas la chicharra sonó indicando que las clases habían terminado. Seiya nunca había deseado que las clases _no _terminarán… pero esta vez era diferente. La sola idea de separarse de Hotaru le resultaba dolorosa e inaceptable. Tenía la certidumbre de que el resto del día le parecería demasiado largo. Pero resignado de no verla por el resto del día, se ofreció a acompañar a la joven hasta su casa, cosa que jamás en su vida había hecho… pero que sin embargo no le molestaría que comenzara a formar parte de su rutina diaria.

Lamentablemente ella le había informado que su padre la vendría a buscar cada día… Aún así Seiya decidió acompañarla hasta la salida… Después de todo debía asegurarse que la joven dejara la escuela sana y salva.

Cuando Hotaru hubo subido al automóvil de su padre, Seiya se dio la vuelta, encontrándose al instante con dos grandes y coléricos ojos azules… Minako Aíno.

—¡Mina! —exclamo con asombro y alegría. Estaba demasiado feliz—. ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa! Sino te fuiste... ¿Entonces, por qué no entraste a clases?

—¡Si entré! … ¡Baka! —grito por demás enfurecida. De su cuerpo se desprendía un aura carmesí, cual fuego entrecruzado.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué raro, no te vi! —contesto Seiya con despreocupación, mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—Eso fue, Porque le diste mi lugar a esa… ¡A esa!… ¡Usurpadora de lugares! —grito nuevamente, dándo un golpe feroz al piso con sus zapatos de moda.

—¡Vamos Aino! ¡No te enojes… no te vayas a arrugar! —chasqueó el pelinegro con diversión, al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmadita en su rubia cabeza… y sin poder contenerse más de la presa alegría de su emocionado y sexy cuerpecito, la envolvió en un abrazo y la levanto para darle vueltas por el aire.

Estaba demasiado feliz por haber conocido a Hotaru Tomoe y entre las protestas de Mina, Seiya accedió a bajarla. Izando una limpia sonrisa al cielo, le pregunto a su cólerica amiga:

—Hoy es un día hermoso ¿No crees Min?

Y eso fue suficiente, para que Mina sospechara que algo andaba verdaderamente mal. Si al principio había tenido la sospecha de que aquella chica nueva interferiría en su amistad con Seiya, ahora tenía la seguridad. Mina no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Seiya la humillará una vez más, no señor. Se dijo a si mísma que si Seiya quería enamorarse de alguien... más valía que se tratara de ella. Y lo cumpliría.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Seiya ya se encontraba en el salón, había olvidado pasar por Mina como usualmente lo hacía. Pero ¿Quién podría culparlo? El amor nos vuelve despistados y algo torpes. Y a Seiya ahora le era imposible pensar en alguien más que no fuera Hotaru Tomoe. Sin embargo… al entrar Hotaru en la habitación… No sólo, no se sentó cerca de él como lo había hecho un día antes, sino que también apenas le dirigió el saludo. Algo muy raro había sucedido ahí.

Durante todas las clases, Seiya se dedico a observar a la misteriosa joven… No dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué había hecho él para que ella cambiara repentinamente su actitud? Era una sensación desesperante, no podía apartarla de su mente, ni de sus ojos, inclusive había comenzado a dolerle el estomago. Durante las clases le había mandado con Mina una notita, preguntándole si estaba molesta, y ella le había respondido que para nada... ¿Entonces rayos tenía?

El receso había comenzado, Seiya asistió a la cafetería con Mina, sentándose disimuladamente frente a la mesa que Hotaru ocupaba junto con sus amigas, sí, para poder espiarla.

—¡¿Qué te pasa Seiya? Has andado muy callado y estas muy rojo ¿Te sientes bien? —le cuestionó Mina con interés al ver que tenía los cachetes rojos y se mordía con ímpetu las uñas ya de por si inexistentes de sus manos.

—¡No lo sé Min! Me siento… ¿cómo decirlo? Mmm… ¿Raro? —dijo con expresión consternada—, como nervioso, ansioso, preocupado, tonto y por si fuera poco, además me duele terriblemente el estomago. —se quejo.

—¡Seiya! Te dije que dejaras de comer tantos burritos… ¡Seguro que ya te dio _DIARREAAAAA_! —comentó esto último más alto de lo usual. Por supuesto los que escucharon incluyendo las amigas de Hotaru no dudaron en mofarse con amplitud.

—¡Shhhhhh! ¡Quieres ser más discreta! —ordeno tapándole la boca con su mano y con las mejillas sumamente coloradas—. ¡No es eso Mina! ¡Creo que sabría bien si se tratara de un malestar estomacal. Pero esto no es _eso_ — recalco—. Más bien es como si cientos de mariposas revolotearan sin consideración alguna, dentro de mi pancita, haciéndome cosquillas y haciéndome sentir ansioso y con unas tremendas ganas de ver a… —se calló.

Agacho la cabeza pensativo, golpeando con su mano la mesa de metal del comedor de la cafetería, se quedo así unos 10 segundos y de nuevo elevo la mirada hacia la rubia —¿Sabes Min? Se trata de Hotaru, la nueva alumna… Ella… Emm, como decirlo, me gusta… pero no como me han gustado otras chicas, ¡Ella me encanta! ¡Me fascina! Es un sentimiento extraño y a la vez divertido ¡Maldita sea! No dejo de pensar en ella, no sé si es su hermosa cara, sus tiernos ojos o su ocurrente personalidad ¡No lo sé!... Creo que estoy...

—Enamorado —completo Mina con pesadez y cierta tristeza en su mirada—. Pero ¿Por qué Seiya? Ella no parece tú tipo de niña. Ella es tan… tan… ¡Tan…! ¡Tan simple! —espeto con enojo, tratando de buscar algún defecto en la oji -violetas que la hiciera ver ante Seiya como poca cosa, para que Seiya así despertara de su pasajero enamoramiento.

_¡Es pasajero, es pasajero!_ Se repetía Mina asiduamente en su interior.

—¡No es simple! —recapacito él defendiéndola… y sonrió cerrando los ojos— ¿Sabes? Ella es misteriosa, ingeniosa, audaz, madura y… Sé que no es tímida, es muy segura y graciosa, ocurrente, la he observado en el salón y ella… ¡Sólo mírala Mina! —sonriendo apunto hacia la mesa en donde Hotaru se encontraba entreteniendo a sus compañeras—. Ella es buena, es tierna, es preciosa, es inteligente y amable. ¿Qué rayos me sucede? ¡Hoy casi perdimos el partido de softball por mi culpa! No logro concentrarme. Pero, lo que me tiene preocupado es que ella, cambio conmigo… ayer era diferente… parecía interesada, y hoy simplemente huye de mí. ¡Demonios! ¿Porque estoy actuando como un idiota? —se reprocho—. ¡Mañana la invitare a una cita! y le diré lo mucho que me gusta. Le comprare un ramo de rosas y... ¡Es más le preguntare de una vez! ¡Ya no quiero esperar! —Seiya procedió a levantarse de su lugar, pero un grito se lo impidio.

—¡Noooo! —grito la rubia, tomándolo por la camisa con desesperación para que se sentara de nuevo—. ¡_No cometas esa estúpidez_! —todos los alumnos voltearon hacia su mesa… Mina se quedo en silencio y finalmente exploto en una risita frenética… Se aclaro la garganta recobrando la compostura, para murmurale el resto—. ¡Digo!... Así sólo pensará que eres de esos chicos guapísimos, populares y tremendamente sexys, que regalan cosas románticas.

—¿Y eso es malo? —pregunto Seiya arqueando su ceja izquierda con brutal sensualidad.

—¡Es qué! Emm…¡Es qué a ella no le gusta eso Seiya! —hablo con cuidado—. Yo la escuche hablando con Serena y dijo que no le gustaban los chicos tan predecibles y directos como tú. —calló y se quedó así un par de segundos.

De pronto a Mina se le ilumino el rostro, se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea para vengarse de Seiya, sonrió con malicia y habló de nuevo... levantándose de lugar repentinamente.

— ¡Tú déjamelo a mí! yo me haré su amiga y averiguare todo lo que le gusta a ella en un hombre… así tú serás ¡El campeón!… ¡Él más original! Y el más romántico chico que ella haya conocido jamás, y de esa manera, ella no dudará en caer rendida a tus pies, ¡Lo juró!

Seiya sonrió emocionado ante la propuesta de su mejor amiga.

—¡Eres la mejor Mina! —se levanto y la abrazo agradecido.

Lo que él no sabía, era que Minako Aino, guardaba en su corazón el rencor de una humillación pasada...**  
.**

**.**

Al día siguiente Mina ya había cumplido su promesa. Le había dicho a Seiya que una de las debilidades de Hotaru Tomoe eran los pastelillos y Mina como toda buena amiga que pese a no saber cocinar, había pasado la noche en vela haciendo pastelillos de pistache molido, para que Seiya pudiera regalárselos a Hotaru al día siguiente.

Seiya levanto sus cejas con notable duda… Observando con asco poco disimulado aquellos verdes panquecitos envueltos torpemente dentro de una bolsa de papel celofán.

—Emm… ¡No te ofendas Min! Pero estos panquecitos no se ven nada apetitosos… El color es horrible ¡Parecen de vomito o moco! ¡No le daré algo así, fuchilas! —refunfuño enseñandole la lengua con gesto agrio.

—¡Eres un mal agradecido Seiya Kou! todavía que pase la noche en vela para ayudarte ¡Me insultas! Incluso los he envuelto de forma torpe para que Hotaru piense que tú lo has hecho. —expresó la rubia entre lagrimas y sollozos.

Las clases de teatro definitivamente habían hecho de Mina una excelente actriz…

—¡Está bien se los daré! ¡Ya no llores Min! —mascullo resignado el pelinegro, si algo Seiya no soportaba era ver llorar a una mujer.

—Ok. ¡Ahí está! —en una rapida recuperación, apunto con su mano a Hotaru quien acababa de entrar al salón junto a Lita—, ¡Anda… dáselos! —urgió empujándolo. Ya no había señal de sufrimiento en el rostro de la rubia.

Seiya se acerco vacilante hacía donde se encontraba Hotaru y su amiga, quedando frente a dónde ellas se encontraban sentadas.

Hotaru levanto la mirada y Seiya se perdió en ella durante unos eternos segundos. Lita carraspeo ayudándolo a salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Hola bonita! —reacciono con nerviosismo, tanteando la idea de darle aquellos horribles pastelillos—. Emm... ¡Te quiero regalar estos pastelillos! ¡Los hicé yo mismo! —dijo al mismo tiempo en que se los ofrecía con mano temblorosa—. Sé que no se ven muy apetitosos… —río con angustia—, Pero tienen buen sabor… yo mismo los freí… digo los horneé... — ella hizo gesto de confusión… Pero el sólo hecho de que Seiya había cocinado especialmente para ella, pareció conmoverla, y acepto los pastelillos con una deslumbrante y tierna sonrisa.

—¡Gracias Seiya, eres muy amable! Si quieres... los comemos juntos —propuso mientras le ofrecía uno de los asientos a su lado.

Del otro lado, Mina los observaba con un gento expectante, divertido y un tanto perverso. ¡Seguramente esos pastelillos tendrían un horrible sabor!… pensaba ella, esperando que Hotaru rechazara a Seiya por esos grotescos pastelillos; Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación fue algo mucho peor.

**.**

.**  
**

Todo sucedió muy rápido, y sin saber cómo o porqué Seiya se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital, junto a su incondicional amiga… ¡Estaba shock! La niña de la que estaba enamorado había casi muerto por su culpa. Se encontraba cabizbajo y notablemente deprimido. Lo único que recordaba era que sin darse cuenta… Hotaru había comenzado a toser estrambóticamente, tenía el cuello y las manos rojas… los cachetes y los ojos de la chica... se habían comenzado a inflamar a tal grado que lo único que supo fue que Lita había llamado a emergencias. Sí, ¡Hotaru era alérgica a los pistaches!

—¡Ya Seiya! No te aflijas… tú no sabías que ella era alérgica, ¡No te culpes! —dijo la rubia dándole un golpecito de aliento en el hombro—. Además.. ¡Ya está de alta! Mañana asistirá al colegio como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¡Es más, para mí que fingió todo ese numerito para llamar tu atención!

—¿Bromeas? —Seiya suspiro, riendo con ironía. Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos en señal de desesperación—. ¡No creo que ella quiera volverme a ver en toda su vida!

—¡Toma… esto te animará! —Mina deposito un papel con lo que parecía ser un poema de amor en sus manos—. Me he pasado la tarde armando un plan que definitivamente no fallará… ¡Es tan bueno!... que ella caerá rendida a tus pies... y esta vez no enferma… ¡Ya lo veras! Es la disculpa-declaración más romántica de la historia. ¡Su historia de amor será igual de romántica que la de Romeo y Julieta!

—Ellos terminaron muertos Mina...

—Ja, ja, ja —río divertida—. Bueno... ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¡Repito este poema definitivamente no fallará! ¡Tú confía en mí! ¡Muahahahaha! —rió con maldad, realizando un rostro de lo más tenebroso.

—Mina... ¿Estás riendo malignamente? —le pregunto Seiya con espanto.

—¡Ah, sí, claro! —repuso con fingida dulzura—. Sólo estaba ensayando mi risa malévola... ya sabes para las clases de teatro. —se justifico y esa respuesta pareció satisfacer a Seiya, quien no dio replica.

Seiya procedió a dar lectura al poema que la _buena_ Mina desinteresadamente había hecho para que él conquistara el corazón de Hotaru.

¡_Oh Hotaru! tus cabellos son del color de un bello frijol… tu cara de niña ñoña me pone a mil y tus hermosos ojos me recuerdan a un lindo cachorro _¿Abandonado?, Seiya frunció el cejo... ¿Acaso era una broma?

—¡Mina no seguiré leyendo, hasta yo sé, que eso es estúpido!

—¿Qué? ¿A qué mujer no le gustan los cachorros desolados y que le digan ñoña?… —pregunto con ingenuidad—. Por si no lo sabes… ñoña es sinónimo de inteligete. Además no es un poema ¡Es una canción! Y ya hasta tengo la coreografía y el vestuario. ¡Tú déjamelo a mí! No hay nada más romántico que el amor que se declara delante del mundo entero. ¡Recuerda bien Seiya, por amor… se hacen hasta las locura jamás pensadas! Y tú quieres conquistar a Hotaru ¿No?

—¡Claro! ¡A toda costa! —aseguro, empuñando su mano en el corazón.

—¡Bien!, entonces esto es lo que haremos, escucha bien… —Seiya escuchó el magnífico plan de Minako, el cual consistía en poner a Seiya a cantar la canción que Mina había compuesto ante todo el colegio, ¡Claro! En la ceremonia a la bandera que se realizaba todos los viernes a primera hora, es decir al día siguiente.

.

_.  
_

Y ahí estaba Seiya Kou… el chico más popular de la escuela preparatoria Juban a punto de realizar el oso más grande de su vida. Y lamentablemente para él… esto último no fue dicho de manera simplemente metafórica.

—Ok, ¡Por amor se es capaz de hacer las locuras más ridículas y jamás pensadas en el mundo! —murmuro para sí mismo, brindándose ánimo. —¡Por ti bonita! — fue su último pensamiento. Así que con igual o más osadía que la chica a su lado, sonrío triunfante antes de tiempo… abrió la puerta y avanzó.

—¡Oh! —la multitud volteó a ver con asombro… Como una enorme botarga de un hermoso y alto osito negro de felpa, con larga cola de cabello negro y gran ramo de rosas rojas sostenido por su peluda mano, a travesaba a paso decidido la plaza principal del colegio; dirigiéndose al estrado con visible seguridad. Y tan pronto llego a su destino, le quito el micrófono con algo de dificultad al maestro de ceremonias, diciendo:

—1, 2, 3 probando —repetia mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos al micrófono—. Hotaru… ¿Hotaru Tomoe estás ahí?

Y al decir eso la joven de ojos violetas y cabello negro salío de entre la multitud, extrañada y confundida. Después de todo era realmente extraño que un enorme oso de felpa le hablará.

—_Hotaru Tomoe favor de pasar al estrado… Repito Hotaru Tomoe favor de pasar al estrado —_Mina le había arrebatado el micrófono al oso y ante la sorpresa de todos Hotaru se acerco a la tarima de la plaza sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué quiere señor oso? —pregunto un tanto enojada y sin vacilación al ridículo oso negro de felpa que le entregaba ya el bellísimo ramo de rosas rojas.

—¿Son para mí? —pregunto ella… y el oso asintió con su enorme cabeza—. Pues… ¡Gracias! Es usted muy amable señor oso —Agradeció la joven—, ¿Pero quien las envia? —cuestiono interesada. De alguna forma tenía que agradecer personalmente a la persona que se había tomado el detalle de enviarle rosas de una forma peculiarmente original.

—Hotaru…¡Soy yo! —le contesto la botarga de oso… al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la enorme cabeza de felpa que ya lo asfixiaba—. Soy yo Seiya... Seiya Kou.

Hotaru no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban. No solamente era Seiya… era ¡Seiya disfrazado de oso!

—¡¿Seiya? —la quijada de Hotaru y de todos los presentes cayó al suelo ante el asombro, excepto la de Mina quien reía con malicia a su lado. Y no fue de esperar que el gentío explotara entre carcajadas y aullidos de conmoción, una vez descubierta la identidad de aquella ridícula figura… Y no era para menos, se trataba de ¡Seiya Kou! Él recién elegido Rey de primavera, el chico más popular del colegio y ahora también, el protagonista del ridículo más grande en la historia de Tokio.

Seiya se encontraba ruborizado, pero seguro y confiado cómo solo él podía estarlo en esa ridícula situación. Pareciendo no estar consciente de las burlas de los alumnos que los observaban.

—Canta la canción Seiiiyaaaa. —murmuro Mina en un oído con rostro perverso, Seiya observo el papel con meditación unos segundos. Cerró los ojos y respiro—. ¡Estúpido Seiya! —se reprocho con una sonrisa de lado; y en vez de eso saco de entre su peludo y caluroso traje, un nuevo papel. Una canción escrita por él mismo. Noche atrás había decidido componer una canción que expresará lo que él sentía por Hotaru.

—Anoche…—comenzo a leer, mirándola a los ojos con desbordante emoción—. Anoche escribí esta canción para ti… Es demasiado simple y sin embargo espero que me disculpes que hoy prefiera expresártela con palabras y no cantarla. —Hotaru asintió totalmente conmovida con la idea.

—Hotaru, mi niña bonita. —pronunció su nombre y al hacerlo sonrió inconscientemente para mirarla de nuevo con penetrante dulzura—. Sé qué probablemente estés harta de mí, que quizás no quieras verme ni en pintura y créeme que te comprendo... —se sinceró emitiendo una risita que resulto encantadora para todas las chicas presentes—, ¡Pero escúchame bien! por favor... —pidió con suavidad, negando un poco con la cabeza—, No sé cómo, ni porqué… pero desde que te conozco el mundo es una porquería.

Hotaru abrió los ojos como platos, subiendo los hombros con una mirada de incomprensión.

—Si ¡Es una porquería! —reafirmo Seiya—. Me he vuelto torpe y ridículo ¡Sólo veme aquí! haciendo literalmente el oso de mi vida y ¿Sabes que es lo más extraño? —ella negó—. ¡Qué no me importa en absoluto! Quiero decirte, que pese a que sé, que soy un desastre andando, que prácticamente te mande al hospital... ¡Por cierto, perdón por eso! —hizo pausa y continuo—, Yo realmente creo que me he enamorado de ti… Lo sé, porque no puedo apartar tu hermoso rostro de mi mente, mucho menos tu bella sonrisa, me gusta repasarlos una y otra vez y soñar con que algún día, esa sonrisa y esos ojos me vean únicamente a mí —afirmo suspirando.

Como veras…¡Estoy loco por ti! y me temo que ha sido desde el primer día en que conversamos ¿Recuerdas? —pregunto y ella asintió a causa de su mudez—. ¡Ese fue un día único! Tu audacia y tu simpatía se clavaron en mi corazón, sólo tú haces que mi mundo vaya bien, porqué desde que tú estás en él, todo es maravilloso ¡El sol y la vida me sonríen! Pensaras que me enamoro con rapidez… pero la verdad es que yo nunca me había enamorado antes, me parecía complicado e innecesario, pero contigo fue ¡Tan fácil hacerlo! Sé que es irreal… Y no es de sorprenderse, porqué tú mi pequeña audaz, eres la persona más única y original que yo he conocido... ¡Demonios! —se agarro la cabeza con desesperación—. Lo que realmente quiero decir es que tú tienes los ojos más dulces que yo jamás he visto.

_¡Vamos Seiya! ¡Bésala! ¡Sí, que la bese! … _Aclamaba con exigencia el público que los observaba.

La presión se apodero del muchacho. Quería besarla… sí, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Hotaru, y a pesar de que había dicho que no cantaría la canción, se aclaró la garganta y procedió cantar los hermosos versos con su magnífica voz.

"_Cada mañana salé el sol, cuando apareces por el salón, no me concentro en ningún momento, estoy perdido en tus ojos bellos. Tocar tu mano me pone a mil, y casi nunca te fijas en mi… habita un ángel en tu mirada, que me atraviesa cuando me hablas…"_

Seiya no pudo continuar la canción, ya que en menos de un segundo, Hotaru lo había tomado por su peludo hombro de oso, entrelazándolo en un abrazo impulsivo y de primeras tosco por lo inaudito de las circunstancias. La idea de un beso no le fue ajena a Seiya, ya que el muchacho lo correspondió como mejor pudo.

La mente se le nubló unos instantes muy leves, en donde no supo si estar en tierra firme o que simplemente el suelo se había movido de su lugar. Todo con Hotaru era distinto, irreal, delicioso, mágico. El sabor dulce de sus labios, el compás armonizado de ambos corazones, deseosos uno del otro, en una plegaria simple pero correspondida. No faltaba terminar la canción, porque todos los presentes sabían con certeza de que tanto la canción cómo el corazón del compositor le pertenecía únicamente a ella… a Hotaru Tomoe.

Avergonzados, se separaron respirando el mismo aire. Felices. Se observaron unos segundos en completo silencio, inherentes y demasiado sonrojados... Alejados de la multitud que se encontraba a sus alrededores, tan conmovida… que ni los profesores se atrevieron a separarlos.

—Espero que no te moleste hacer el ridículo conmigo... —le susurro Seiya con dulce voz en uno de sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con una ternura interminable.

Ella dejo de esconder su rostro y lo miró a los ojos expectante y sincera.

—Yo haría el ridículo siempre… mientras que sea contigo... —le respondió Hotaru, tomando la peluda mano de Seiya entre las suyas—. Seiya... ¡Tu también me gustas y mucho! ¡Desde el primer día, no dejo de pensar en ti! —expreso con dulzura.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes pequeña? —cuestiono sorprendido por aquella revelación—. ¡Bueno!… ¿Ya sabes? ¡Me hubieras ahorrado tremendo espectáculo! —sonrió radiante, echándole un vistazo de soslayo al agitado publico que ya les aplaudía entre lagrimas y porras de emoción.

—Porque sabía que a ti no te gustaban las chicas tan directas como yo... Bueno eso fue lo que Mina me dijo.

—¿Mina? — Seiya arrugo el cejo con confusión—. ¡A mí también me dijo que no te gustaban los chicos _tan_ directos como yo! —concientes, ambos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba la rubia.

—¡Minaaa! —la llamaron en coro. La rubia abrió los ojos con espanto, arrugando los labios en un gesto indescriptiblemente frustrado, comprendiendo que sus motivos se habían descubierto… y sin más se echo a correr.

Seiya y Hotaru se miraron con resignación, y rieron. Después de todo… aquella rubia despechada, simplemente había ayudado a que la situación fuera más divertida, romántica y peculiar.

Ambos se envolvieron nuevamente en un tierno beso. En un mero sueño cumplido y la frustración de no haberlo hecho suyo antes se iban rápido en ese sublime contacto, ¡Fantástico! Ahora toda la escuela era testigo de ese amor correspondido. La tenía sólo para él… ruborizada como la cosita más tierna existente en el mundo.

Y así… Hotaru comprendió que pese a que nunca le habían gustado aún cuando era una niña los peluches… era claro que ahora amaba a los osos de felpas. Sobre todo a uno muy sexy, de larga y hermosa caballera negra.

**¿Fin?**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Y ¿Qué paso después con Mina?**

Hotaru Y Seiya la perdonaron como era de esperarse… y ella por supuesto conoció a alguien más.

—¿Ya estás listo Seiya? —un sexy chico peli plateado se había hecho presente en la escena al final de clases.

—¡Ah! Mina te acuerdas de mi hermano menor Yaten ¿verdad? Él acaba de regresar de Estados Unidos después de 5 años de estar en el extranjero con papá… Bueno ¡Seguramente ya ni le reconoces!

Al verlo, Mina abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible, emocionada y completamente aturdida.

Sobra decir que Mina se dio cuenta de que nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de Seiya.

Y el resto… es otra historia que ya se escribe aparte.

**

* * *

**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué te parecio? ¡Deja un comentario!**

**XOXO**

**LESVAL**


End file.
